cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Raymond J. Barry
Raymond J. Barry (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Out of Bounds'' (1986) [Hurley]: Shot in the head/chest/back by Jeff Kober as Raymond tries to kill Anthony Michael Hall (It’s been a while since I last saw this so I can't remember for certain). *''Rapid Fire'' (1992) [Agent Frank Stewart]: Machine gunned in the stomach by Nick Mancuso on a stairwell as Brandon Lee looks on. *''Best Men'' (1997) [Agent Hoover]: Shot in the forehead by Dean Cain (during a shoot-out between/with Cain & Sean Patrick Flanery at a police road block). We only see Dean firing, (followed by Art Edler Brown looking round/down to discover he’s been shot dead). *''The Deep End'' (2001) [Carlie Nagel]: Strangled by Goran Visnjic who puts his arm around Barry’s throat and his hand covering Barry’s mouth after Barry injures Visnjic with a hook during a struggle when Barry is caught beating Tilda Swinton (his body is later seen when Goran and Tilda dump him in a car trunk). *''Interview with an Assassin'' (2002) [Walter Ohlinger]: Dies of cancer. *''Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane'' (2007) [Capt Banyon]: Bitten to death off screen by his co-pilot (Todd Babcock) after Todd turns into a zombie. We see his body when Kristen Kerr tries to call him in the cockpit. He later came back as a zombie and was shot to death by David Chisum. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007)'' [Pa Cox]: Accidentally cuts himself in half with one of his own machetes while he’s in a machete fight with John C. Reilly (played for comic affect). He later appears as a ghost at John's final concert. *''American Crude'' (2008) [Mr. Grand]: Falls to his death off a building when his son (Ron Livingston) lets go of him rather than tighten his grip as he clings from a rooftop. *''Charlie Valentine'' (2009) [Charlie Valentine]: Killed by mobsters. *''The Shortcut'' (2009) [Ivor Hartley]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head with a shotgun while Drew Seeley, Shannon Woodward, and William Davis look on in horror. *''The Hammer (aka "Hamill")'' (2010) [Stanley Leroy McCoy]: Dies in a hospital of a pulmonary embolism. *''The Purge: Election Year'' (2016) [NFFA Leader Caleb Warren]: Shot in the head with a Sniper Rifle by Joseph Julian Soria while trying to cut Elizabeth Mitchell's Throat in the Church. TV Deaths *''Alias: The Frame (2004)'' George Reed: Shot in the head by his wife (Peggy Lipton) on David Anders's orders. *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Absolution (2010)'' [Branston Cole]: Shot in the chest, along with Candace Edwards (off-screen) by Nico Evers-Swindell in his hospital room. Their bodies are shown when Linda Hunt discovers them. *''Justified: Outlaw (2013)'' [Arlo Givens]: Stabbed with barber scissors by Brent Sexton, he later dies of his injuries and his body is later seen in the following episode. He reappears in the episode "Dark as a Dungeon" as an apparition to his son (Timothy Olyphant). *''The 100: Blood Must Have Blood, Part Two (2015)'' [Dante Wallace]: Shot in the chest by Eliza Taylor. *''Ray Donovan: Rattus Rattus (2016)'' [Dmitri]: Shot multiple times in his car by Steven Bauer. *''Gotham: Pretty Hate Machine (2017)'' [Shaman]: Shot to death by Sean Pertwee. Notable connections *Mr. Robyn Mundell Category:Actors Category:1939 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Ghost scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Death scenes by biting Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Living Dead series Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:People who died in the The Purge Movies Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Gotham cast members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Death scenes by accidental cutting